


Put It On

by OnlyOneKingLoki



Series: Knight Shin The Tin Can Hubby [1]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 76
Genre: F/M, Might become a series idk, Oral Sex, Soft!Knight Shin, Unprotected Sex, arguments over power armor, author regrets both everything and nothing, because fusion cores are better used as ammo for gatling lasers, but nothing spoilery for the game, do not do as these characters do plz, he a dick but he hot, here be smut, i honestly just wanted to write smut but feelings happened, idk what this even is, little bit of angst but only if you squint, my oc is a heavy gunner build without the power armor, nobody asked for this but here we are regardless, nobody else has written about his stupid pretty face yet so i'm gonna do it, ok maybe just a bit of plot, ok maybe more feelings than I originally anticipated, pining kind of, please be responsible irl, they only last like 10 minutes in a suit of power armor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:20:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28663827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyOneKingLoki/pseuds/OnlyOneKingLoki
Summary: Knight Daniel Shin and his Initiate have an intimate moment in a storage room between missions.
Relationships: Knight Daniel Shin/Original Female Character
Series: Knight Shin The Tin Can Hubby [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158389
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	Put It On

**Author's Note:**

> (Idk I just wanted to write smut, because Shin is inappropriately attractive in his stupid orange Brotherhood of Steel jumpsuit with his stupid fucking eyebrows. Also yes, it's been a while since I've written something. Life happens. Sorry 'bout it. Also I know it's not related to Marvel or Marvel actors, but Knight Shin is pretty - therefore, I am not sorry.)

He shoved my back against the wall, hands on my shoulders and lips insistent against my neck. Knight Shin may have been my commanding officer, but there was no way I was letting him win this round.

“Put. It. On,” he growled against my neck, lips still blazing a path over my skin. “Put the fucking power armor on.”

“No,” I managed between moans, and he bit my collarbone softly.

“Wrong answer. Put it the fuck on,” he said shoving his hand between my legs and palming me through my jumpsuit.

“I don’t fucking need it,” I said tangling my fingers in his normally well-kept hair and pulled. Shin’s head came away from my neck with a wet sound and a groan that sent heat between my legs. He quickly reconnected his mouth with the corner of my jaw and he nudged my legs apart with his feet.

“You’ve got a damn death wish. You’re slower with your gatling guns and grenade launchers. You put yourself at greater risk. Put. It. On,” he growled sucking a mark into my skin. It would be visible to anyone with half decent vision, which was so unlike Daniel. He normally preferred to hide the fact that he was fucking a subordinate.

“Why would I need it when I have your big tin can ass to draw fire away from me?” I snarked reaching down and digging my fingers into the meat of his ass, drawing him closer between my legs and making his stiffness press against me. “Mmm, fuck…Daniel…”

“Anyone could walk in at any moment. One of the scribes, an initiate…even the Paladin herself,” he moaned. He got harder against me as he spoke. “Look at you. Defying my orders, seducing me, moaning at my touch like some common wasteland whore…How would that look to the Paladin?”

“She - fuck - she already knows somebody around here is fucking me senseless. She just doesn’t know who. Imagine her reaction if she walked in and saw you rutting against me like a feral dog. Her precious second in command reduced to nothing but hormones and the instinct to mate,” I said pulling his head back so I could catch his lips in a heated kiss. I reached between us to rub him through his suit, but he batted my hand away. “Daniel, please…”

“No. Hands to yourself. Put the fucking power armor on next time you’re in the field. Promise me,” he growled, then his voice got quieter. “Can’t…Can’t lose you, Initiate. Y-You’re all I have here in Appalachia.”

The admission caught me off guard. I’d thought this whole time that this didn’t mean much to him. Surely it still didn’t…right? My own problem of catching feelings for him was one-sided…wasn’t it? I ran my fingers a little more softly through his hair, feeling something shift in the atmosphere as I kissed him again. It was a slower kind of passion this time, less rough. The way Daniel put his arms around me as he rolled his hips this time was less frantic and more like he was savoring the feeling. He didn’t often let me see this softer side of himself, reserving it for times that one or both of us were nearly passed out from exhaustion but craved each other’s presence enough seek each other out after a tough mission. Trekking through Appalachia took its toll. I’d realized that soon after leaving the vault on Reclamation Day. There was hardly anywhere safe to sleep at night until the Brotherhood arrived.

With them came Knight Daniel Shin - a devoted member of the Brotherhood, serving as second in command to Paladin Rahmani. The day he and I met, I saved his metal-plated ass from being vaporized by a combative Major Gutsy with an itchy trigger finger. He had run out of ammo in his minigun, and after I helped him to his feet again I spared him some of my ammo. He looked me up and down, made some derisive remark about ‘nosy female civilians’, and I punched his sneering, ungrateful, pretty fucking face. The rest was history, leading to Knight Shin getting me into the Brotherhood.

Which led to this storage room wall months later, and the unexpected tenderness that was throwing me so off balance. Was this something I’d hoped for? Yes, of course. Was this something he normally did in the light of day? Fuck no. Was I complaining? Again, fuck no. Instead, I helped loosen both our jumpsuits and expose us both enough for him to be able to slip my panties off me. A groan came from the man in my arms, and he dropped to his knees. I’d always pictured how fucking perfect his nose would be rubbing against my clit, and today I was getting my wish.

Daniel’s dark brown eyes looked up and met mine as he leaned in and licked a long stripe between my legs, ending with a swirl on my clit. I let out a quiet moan and he hooked one leg over his shoulder to steady me.

“Keep quiet. Don’t want to get caught before the main event, do you?” He asked with a smirk and when I shook my head he leaned in and went to town. I bit my hand to keep myself quiet, muffling my moans to the best of my ability. I nearly screamed when Daniel took to rubbing his nose against my clit rapidly as he licked my slit. I buried my free hand in his hair and tried to stop myself from trembling. Fuck, how was he so good at this? I only lasted a little longer after that, whimpering his name quietly as I came. My fingers tightened so much in his hair that it must have hurt, but the only sound Daniel made was a low moan. He licked me clean gently and stood back up, keeping me steady. I went to drop to my knees to repay the favor, but his gentle but firm grip on my upper arms stopped me. “Don’t want that today. Just want you.”

His lips met mine in a deep kiss, and I could taste myself on him. My arms went around his neck as he hoisted me up, and my legs hooked themselves around his hips. I could feel his erection pressing against me, and I wiggled my hips just enough that the tip was beginning to slide inside me. Shin made a very undignified sound against my mouth and pressed himself farther inside. He waited only a moment for me to adjust before he started moving in earnest. His hand came up just under my jaw and tilted my head so I was forced to look in his eyes.

“D-Daniel…” I whimpered and he fucking growled as he went faster. His pupils were blown wide and he looked positively dangerous. Perfect. He pressed my back against the wall a bit more firmly, and his other hand went between our bodies to rub at my clit. I bit my lower lip to keep myself quiet, and he leaned his head into my neck, lips setting me alight again. His hips slowed a bit, but his thrusts got deeper. I clutched at his shoulders as I came around him, and he shuddered in my arms. He slowed down a bit, and I slowly became aware that he was speaking quietly.

“Such a good girl. So fucking strong, except like this…love seeing you weak in my arms…so fucking soft,” Shin’s voice was no more than quiet husky moan as he kept going. “Gonna protect you…always…keep you safe…reckless girl. Mine…you’re all fucking mine. Gimme one more. I know you can do it. For me...only for me...”

Just like that a second orgasm was washing over me, and I was gasping his name. Shin came with a groan of my name and a few last stuttering thrusts. His head dropped to the crook of my neck, and I ran my fingers softly through his hair for comfort. Usually he was off me and retreating to work on his armor by now, but today he seemed content to stay in my arms. And I was more than happy for him to stay. Moments with Daniel - quiet moments - were few and far between. I’d take every selfish little quiet moment I could get and squirrel it away in my heart.

After a few moments of this soft embrace, I felt wetness on my shoulder. Was…was he crying? 

“Daniel?” I asked quietly, but instead of speaking he just held me tighter like I might disappear at any moment. “Hey…what’s wrong? If it’s something I did, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

He shook his head softly sniffled.

“Didn’t hurt me, I promise,” he whispered. “Just…I’m…afraid.”

That shocked me more than a Tesla rifle ever could. I wrapped my arms around him and held him.

“What is it you’re afraid of?” I asked gently. I didn’t want him to feel that he couldn’t be open with me, so I tried to sound as comforting as I could. I didn’t want to wound his pride, but I wanted him to know I was there for him.

“This…You,” he breathed, and I felt like I’d been punched in the gut. I opened my mouth to apologize but he cut me off. “Not you, just…how…how I feel about you. Having…Having something to lose again. I already lost my home when I came to Appalachia with the Brotherhood. That was all I had at the time. My commission…my home in the Mojave Wasteland. I already lost one of those, and now that I-I have you…”

His voice broke off, and I shushed him quietly.

“You’re not going to lose me, sweetheart,” I said quietly, and I felt my cheeks heat up. “What you said a few minutes ago is true: I’m yours. I love you, and I promise you won’t lose me. I’m with you. Always.”

“You can’t promise that. Not in our line of work,” he said then he pulled his back to look at my face. He looked surprised, as if he just registered what I’d just said. “Y-You…love me?”

_Oh shit. Did I just ruin everything? What if he didn’t want feelings in this? But what about how he just acted? Yeah, but what if he meant all that some other way?_

I blushed as my brain started overanalyzing. I felt apologies tumble past my tongue as I tried to dig myself out of the hole I’d just plunged into, but Daniel just leaned in silenced me with a kiss. My brain went quiet, and all I could manage to do was respond to the kiss. When it ended, he looked at me with more kindness, more softness than I’ve ever seen him muster before. His hand came up and brushed a strand of my hair out of my face.

“I love you too,” he said, and my own vision blurred with tears. “I -“

He was cut off by a loud metallic clang from not too far away outside the door, and we were both brought back to the reality - and peril - of our situation. We separated quickly and righted our clothing so that nothing would seem amiss if somebody came in. With the door still closed, Shin put his arms around my waist and pulled me close to him.

“Can I take it that you’d be interested in this being a romantic relationship as well? Or am I very much mistaken?” He asked kissing my forehead. I was stunned by the tenderness of the gesture, still not used to this new, cuddly Knight Shin. Unable to find my voice, I nodded my head and he hugged me close, murmuring my name. “I can’t even begin to tell you how happy you make me. I’m yours, beautiful. For as long as you’ll have me.”

“Forever?” I asked giving him a hopeful look. He laughed a bit and kissed my forehead. He went to open the door but I grabbed his hand softly. “Wait, your hair…”

He lifted a hand to feel and shrugged his shoulders.

“Nobody will notice,” he said with a small smile.

“Daniel, your hair is usually as impeccably kept as your power armor. Everyone will notice,” I retorted with a raised eyebrow.

“So? Let them see what they will. In fact…” he trailed off opening the door. His hand was still holding mine firmly, and he pulled me out into the definitely-not-empty hallway. I nearly fell over my feet, but Daniel caught me in his arms gracefully. In full view of everyone present, he leaned forward in all his very visible still-got-sex-hair glory and kissed me. I melted a bit as always, and when we broke apart I became aware of how very quiet the hallway had become.

We definitely had an audience. The only question was how harshly the Paladin would punish us for our…indiscretion. Knight Shin kissed my forehead once more, looked around at the Brotherhood members watching us, and he mustered his most disciplinary tone.

“Don’t you all have better things to be doing?” He said forcefully, and everyone was shaken out of their trances. As they all scurried to be somewhere else, Daniel cupped my cheek softly. “The Paladin won’t be too happy about this, but I promise you I’ll take the blame and whatever discipline she doles out.”

“No. We’re a couple now. We go through this together, no matter the punishment. If anything, your position as second in command should mean that I should take more of the blame. I don’t want you risking all your hard work just for the likes of me,” I said quietly. He tilted my head up with a finger beneath my chin, and he gave me a chiding look.

“Hush. You’re worth any disciplinary action I could ever endure,” he said, but before I could respond somebody cleared their throat from down the hall to our right. Without looking up, Daniel smiled. “Paladin. I assume you need to speak with us?”

“My office. Now,” she said striding from the room. He hadn’t let go of me the whole time. Even now as we walked to the Paladin’s make shift office, he held my hand firmly, unashamedly in his. My heart thudded nervously in my chest. I didn’t give a damn what happened to me, but Shin…I wasn’t going to allow anything to tarnish his reputation. The Brotherhood and his position in it were so incredibly important to him, and I wasn’t going to allow myself to be the reason he lost his rank. We stopped in front of the Paladin’s desk, and she kept her back turned to us as she spoke. “I knew one of our number was involved with the Initiate, but honestly…I never would have guessed it was my own second. Relationships are not forbidden within Brotherhood ranks, but with such a large gap in your rankings, I am obliged to ask some…rather uncomfortable questions.”

She turned and looked directly at me, more serious than I’ve ever seen her.

“Initiate, I know that Knight Shin is your commanding officer, but I want you to know you can speak freely without consequence. I expect honesty from you,” she said and I nodded my head in acknowledgment. “First and foremost, Initiate, I need to know…do you feel as though you are obligated to be in this relationship? In other words, has Knight Shin used his higher rank to…take advantage of you in any manner?”

“If I may speak freely, Paladin, then you should know that Knight Shin - Daniel - has never once used his rank inappropriately. He has only ever been a complete gentleman to me. To tell you the truth, Paladin, I love him more than I ever thought I could love anyone,” I said honestly. “He’s an exemplary officer, and if I may continue to speak freely, he does not deserve to be disciplined over this. I will take full responsibility for any rules that have been broken.”

“No, I won’t allow that,” Shin said squeezing my hand. “If we have stepped out of line with any regulations, I will take full responsibility as her commanding officer.”

“Silence, both of you. Do you intend to continue this relationship or is this merely a liaison of convenience?” She asked looking at me expectantly. I glanced at Daniel briefly.

“I cannot speak to Knight Shin’s intentions, but personally, I have every intention of carrying this relationship forward for the foreseeable future,” I answered with a slight blush. 

“My intentions are the same, Paladin,” Shin said, and I saw him looking at me in my peripheral vision. “I can assure you that this is not a mere stress reliever. I love her more than I can adequately express.”

Paladin Rahmani looked between us, nodding her head. She was silent for a moment then she rummaged in her desk for something.

“If this is true, then it is only right that the two of you are moved to a private bunk. The barracks are much too…public for a romantic relationship of any sort,” she said pulling out 2 access cards. She handed one to each of us. “Knight Shin knows the layout of Atlas well enough to know where to go for this. He’ll show you where the two of you will be staying from now on. For now, there is no disciplinary action required as the two of you have not been allowing your private lives to supersede your missions. However, should that occur, there will be very real, very serious consequences. For now, I will say only congratulations and wish you both the best of luck in your newfound relationship. Dismissed.”

We saluted and began to walk away when the Paladin turned to us again.

“Oh, and Knight Shin…your hair could use a little bit of attention. You two may be behaving like rabbits behind my back, but that doesn’t mean you have to look like it,” she said with a delicately raised eyebrow. Daniel blushed brightly, gave a quiet ‘Yes, ma’am,’ and we went to find our new quarters.

Daniel swiped his access card and we went inside. The room was sizable compared to the cramped spaces in the barracks, and the bed…it actually looked comfortable. I shut the door behind me carefully, and Daniel turned to look at me.

“That was…not how I expected the chat with the Paladin to go,” he said quietly. He sat carefully on the bed and looked up at me, patting the bed beside him. With a smile, I went over and straddled him instead of sitting beside him. He looked surprised but impressed as he put his arms around me and leaned in to kiss me. “What are you planning, my reckless girl?”

“Well, Knight, I think it’s only right that we christen this bed together,” I said kissing slowly down his neck. He moaned softly and brought one of his hands to the back of my neck. “Gotta fix your sex hair after, though.”

“Mmm, shut up and kiss me,” he said bringing his lips to mine in a searing kiss.


End file.
